


Follow Me

by Malvie_Trash69



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU- Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Lots of other stuff, definitely violence, just have to see where it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvie_Trash69/pseuds/Malvie_Trash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca, a new guardian angel, has her first assignment. Unfortunately, her first assignment is Chloe Beale, who seems to be the epicenter of... Something. Beca will need to figure out what, and keep Chloe safe. Needless to say, the world will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twin192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin192/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White and Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774871) by [twin192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin192/pseuds/twin192). 



> So, shoutout to twin192. Your work got me thinking and this is what I decided to go with. Hope everyone likes it!!! Please comment and enjoy!!!

Beca was driving down the road, thinking about how awesome her life was. She was about to move to LA, and start her career as a music producer. That is, if the job interview went well. She had an awesome apartment out there, which is where she was headed now, to start her life. Her mom would be flying out to help her settle in in a couple of days. Her life was really taking off. 

She stopped at the four way stop somewhere in the middle of the USA (maybe Kansas?). When she took off, she was still deep in thought, wondering if she would make it or fail miserably. Unfortunately, it seems she would never find out. A drunk driver ran the stop sign to the four way stop, T-boning Beca. She was killed instantaneously. 

\-----------------------------------------------

As Beca exhaled her last breath on Earth, she breathed in a new one somewhere else. Beca's eyes fluttered open, and she found she was lying on something white and fluffy. A cloud. Beca's eyebrows furrowed. What the fuck was going on? 

"Hey there," a voice said. Beca looked up to see an impossibly hot guy standing over her. This, coupled with the fact that he was wearing what appeared to be leather armor with a sword at his hip, made Beca snap. "What the hell is going on?" Beca asked. "Well, you're dead," the guy said. Beca didn't think her eyebrows could get any closer together. She was wrong. 

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood. Where..." Beca started angrily, but the guy cut her off. "It should come to you in a second," the guy said, staring at his wrist like he was wearing a watch. Beca stared at him, confused, until it hit her (again). Her face dropped, and all of the color left it. "Oh my god," Beca said. 

The man's face became sympathetic. "It's tragic when one dies so young. I'm sorry, Ms. Mitchell," he said. Beca just shook her head until what he said had registered. "How do you know my name?" Beca asked. "I've been watching over you for a long time," the man said, sitting down next to Beca. 

"That's a little creepy," Beca said, crossing her arms in front of her. The man laughed, and it was one of those loud laughs that made you want to laugh, too. Beca liked this man. "Who are you?" Beca asked. "Me? I'm an angel," the man said. Beca stared at him, deadpanning. "Name, angel boy. What's your name?"

"My name is Nergal. But most people call me Nathan," the man said. "Nergal? And where do you get Nathan from that?" Beca asked, laughing. Nergal/Nathan smiled. "You don't. But it's a hell of a lot better than Nergal," Nathan said. Beca nodded, still laughing. "So, Nate, what now?" Beca asked. Nathan smiled at her brightly. 

"Actually, now you have a choice. You see, you're not in Heaven right now. Heaven is for those gentle souls who could never hurt a soul," Nathan says mockingly. Beca laughs. "But you're different. Beca Mitchell, I've watched you your entire life. And it wasn't an easy life to live. But you're a fighter. You have soul, kid. So, I have a proposal," Nathan says. 

"What is it?" Beca asks. "Well, you know I'm an angel. I'm pretty high up in the ranks, though. I'm in charge of a large portion of Heaven's military: the Gaurdian Angels. And I want you to become one," Nathan said. Beca stared at him. "Um, Nate, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not really a religious person, and I've done my fair share of sinning..." Beca started, but Nate waved her off. 

"I don't give a damn what you believe or don't, and ain't nobody perfect. But you have heart, kid. And you're a fighter. Plus, you ain't done anything real bad. Besides, this ain't exactly like the bible. Man has changed that shit around so much anyway. So, what do you say? You wanna give it a shot?" Nate asked. "Yeah," Beca said. 

Nate smiled brightly. "Good," he said, "Let's go the armory." Beca stood and followed Nate into a city that reminded her of how people described Ancient Rome. Except they had electricity. "If this isn't Heaven, what is it?" Beca asked. "The City of Angels," Nate said. "Sounds like Los Angeles," Beca said, remembering her life. Nate shrugged. "They named it after The City," he said. 

The pair walked until they reached a large building made stone. Nate waved to the guy sitting behind the desk. "Hey, Jesse, we got a new girl. Mind helping her?" Nate asked. The guy, Jesse, nodded. "Yeah, no problem," he said as he walked over. Nate turned to Beca. "I gotta leave for now, but I'll be back by the time you're finished. See you later," Nate said. Beca waved and turned back to Jesse. 

"Okay, what's your name?" Jesse asked. He had a permanent grin, it seemed. "Beca Mitchell," Beca said. Jesse nodded. "Well, Beca, are you ready to get your wings?" Jesse asked. Beca's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her jaw dropped. "I get wings?" She asked. Jesse laughed. "What kind of angel wouldn't have wings?" Jesse asked. 

Beca blushed. Jesse just laughed. "Okay, come on. I was the same way when I got here. So, the wings are pretty cool. They're like a tattoo, except, you know, part of you. They'll be a tattoo on your back until you want them to become wings. Then they grow out and let you fly." Jesse said. Beca just nodded. They stepped into a room with what looked like a massage chair in it. 

"Okay," Jesse said, "I'm going to leave the room, and you're going to take off your clothes," Jesse said, motioning to Beca's attire. Beca looked down at the bloody mess she's wearing. "When you take them off, drop them down that chute over there. Then take one of those gowns and put it on, and call me back in. Got it?" Jesse asked. Beca nodded. 

After Jesse left? Beca threw her clothes down the chute and donned a gown. "Okay," she said, and Jesse walked back in. "So," Jesse said, "I should explain this to you first. When the wings get burned on..." "Wait, burned?" Beca asked. Jesse nodded. "Relax. It doesn't hurt that bad. But it'll make you an angel. And I'm not just talking about the wings. Your senses will be heightened, your strength and speed increased, and your reflexes will be tremendously better. Plus, fighting will be like second-nature to you. Like, it'll just come to you. You know what I mean?" Jesse asked. Beca nodded. 

"Okay. Oh, and I forgot to mention you'll get some cool abilities," Jesse said. That got Beca's attention. "Like what?" She asked. "Well, every angel can heal incredibly fast, and heal others. But it takes up a lot of energy. Plus you can create light. Other than that, it's different for every angel. Depends on what you're going to do. Like, I can control fire. And make wings," Jesse said. Beca nodded. 

Jesse motioned to the chair. "Ready?" He asked. Beca say in the chair, which was designed for the person to sit facing the chair and lean forward, leaving her back exposed. "Okay, I'm going to unzip your gown back here so I can give you wings," he said. Beca nodded, and Jesse slowly unzipped Beca's gown. "Are you ready?" Jesse asked. "Yes," Beca said. 

As soon as Beca said it, she felt pain in her back. Definitely burning. But, it wasn't unbearable. And, as Jesse worked, Beca could feel the difference. Her vision was sharper, and so were her other senses. She could feel her strength growing, too. "Done," Jesse said. He held a mirror in front of Beca. The wall behind behind Beca was also a mirror, allowing Beca to see the pair of wings tattooed on her back. "Awesome," Beca said. 

Jesse say the mirror down. "Come on, let's get you some clothes," he said. He led Beca back out of the room and down the hall to another room, with black long-sleeved t-shirts and plain blue jeans. "Find some that fit you. They're all the same," Jesse said, leaving the room so Beca could change. 

Once dressed, Beca joined Jesse back in the front of the armory. "What next?" Beca asked. "How do I find out what powers I have?" Jesse smiled. "Let me see your hand. I can sense them," he said, holding out his hand. Beca grabbed it, and Jesse closed his eyes. "You have increased endurance and stamina. And you can manipulate wind," Jesse said, releasing Beca's hand. Beca nodded. 

"A lot to take in?" A voice asked from behind her. Beca turned to see Nathan walking up. "Yeah," Beca said. Nathan laughed a little. "Yeah, it'll take a while to adjust. Have you flown yet?" He asked. Beca shook her head. "Okay," Nathan said. "There are slits cut into the back of your shirt for your wings. You'll have to do that to all of your shirts. Now, I'll grab everything else you need while you try to summon your wings and fly around. When you get back, you have your first assignment."

"Already?" Beca asked. "Relax," Nathan said. "Just try to keep her from getting seriously hurt. But, for now, focus on flying. Think about your wings and they should appear," Nathan said. He and Jesse watched as Beca closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a pair of black wings grew from her back. Beca opened her eyes and looked. She had wings. 

"That is so fucking cool," Beca said, flapping them a little. She rubbed one with her hand. It was the softest and smoothest thing she ever touched. "Why don't you try to fly?" Nathan asked, holding open the door. Beca stepped out, and, after a few experimental flaps, took off into the sky. 

It was amazing. She flew over the city, low at first, but quickly flew higher and higher. She was laughing with excitement. Way better than any roller coaster she had ever rode. She cut through a cloud, and then tried to do some tricks. She closed her wings to her back, rolled, and opened them again. "This is so fucking cool!" Beca yelled. 

However, it was also tiring. She landed in front of the armory, breathing heavily. Nathan and Jesse were waiting for her. Nathan had something in his hand. "Beca," he said, "what I have in my hand is an Angel's sword. It is incredibly light and sharp. And also indestructible. But, with the sword comes responsibility. You must protect the people, and never hurt them. Can you do that?" Nathan asked. "Yes," Beca said. Nathan smiled, handing her the sword. 

The blade was about two feet long. Not really a proper sword, but a short sword. It felt light and... familiar? She didn't understand, but this felt so right. "Are you ready to get started?" Nathan asked. Beca nodded. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Beca was standing in the living room of a nice house in Atlanta, Georgia. "So, welcome to Atlanta," Nathan said. "Let me show you around." Beca followed Nathan through the house, her sword still in her hand. She had a fully stocked kitchen, a living room with a 70" tv and surround sound, as well as furniture and decor, would guest bedrooms and the master bedroom, each fully furnished, and a walk-in closet filled with clothes that Beca actually liked. 

"The bathroom is over there, and this closet right here is special," Nathan said, opening it. It was long and had shelves down the three walls, covered in weapons. "This is your personal armory," Nathan said. He pointed to the leather armor in the back. "That is your armor. If you plan to fight, it is very light and comfortable, and will give you some protection from your enemies."

"Enemies?" Beca asked. "You know, muggers, attackers, people who want to hurt your charge. And demons. But demon attacks are rare. There aren't that many, because we kill them," Nathan said. Beca nodded. "Who's my charge?" She asked. "Chloe Beale. Lives four houses down," Nathan said, handing Beca a picture of a beautiful redhead. 

"Tomorrow you start at her school, Barden High. You will have every class with her. I'll let you choose how you want to play it. Good luck," Nathan said, disappearing in a flash of light. Beca nodded, even though he had already left. She could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was kinda introductory. Like a prologue. The story will kick off next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please comment if you have any ideas, suggestions, or criticism. Or if you just liked it. Thanks!!!


End file.
